Falsa alarma
by CCPHyuga
Summary: La amaba con todo y sus berrinches. Pero… ¿Quién pensaría que Levy sería tan chillona estando embarazada? / Repentinamente para Gajeel, seguir un consejo de Natsu no siempre era una idea tan estúpida. / OneShot, GaLe!


**Holaaaaaa!**

**He vuelto...! (Qué raro, ¿no? XD)**

**Un nuevo Gale! ^^ Espero sea de su agrado... No me fue fácil escribirlo...**

**Como siempre, se aceptan todo tipo de críticas...**

**Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Falsa alarma**.

_Capítulo único._

**x**

**x**

…_El que nunca siente celos, no está enamorado…_

**x**

**x**

Gajeel Redfox ingresó al gremio con una ensanchada sonrisa de arrogancia.

La misión había sido todo un éxito, incluso, ni Juvia ni PantherLilly tuvieron que mover dedo alguno para quedarse con la victoria. Él lo había resuelto todo solo, sin ayuda de nadie.

Sonrió al imaginar la cara de sorpresa e indignación que pondría Salamander una vez que se enterara de lo que él había conseguido. Sin dudas, dejaría boquiabierto a más de uno, ya que, derrotar a más de mil criaturas monstruosas en menos de tres días no lo lograba cualquiera.

Pero, más importante aún que el idiota de Natsu o el resto de sus compañeros, era _**ella**_.

Al verla, lanzó un típico "_Gee hee",_ y se encaminó en su dirección, junto con su exceed. Ella se encontraba en la barra del gremio, dándole la espalda, y conversaba animadamente con Mirajane.

La mujer de baja estatura giró inmediatamente en el banquillo sobre su propio eje, al escuchar los pasos detrás de ella. Sus miradas se encontraron, pero, sorpresivamente, ella volvió a voltear al instante el rostro, en un gesto de indiferencia.

Aquello extrañó enormemente al Dragon Slayer de Hierro, puesto que, habitualmente, apenas llegaba, recibía una cálida sonrisa por parte de _**su chica**_.

La sorpresa no impidió que siguiera sonriendo, pues estaba de muy buen humor, y deseaba compartirlo con ella, lo cual no era muy frecuente en alguien como él.

Intentó abrazarla por detrás, mas ésta repelió su contacto, dándole una brusca palmada en el brazo, lo cual, obviamente, no lo lastimó, pero sí lo desconcertó. Ella lo observó con el ceño híper fruncido, y volvió a apartar la vista.

— Levy, ¿Qué haces? — inquirió con cautela, luego de aquella acción.

— Hmp.

La de cabellos azules volvió a dirigir tranquilamente la mirada a la mayor de las Strauss.

— Levy…— habló él con voz dudosa—. Te estoy hablando… ¿Qué está pasando contigo?

No hubo respuesta por parte de la aludida.

— Vaya, vaya…

Gajeel ignoró el comentario de la albina, y posicionó su mirada nuevamente en su novia. La tomó del brazo, sin mucha brusquedad. Aún estaba con las ideas algo desacomodadas con respecto a la actitud de _**su**_ Levy.

— Enana…— no comprendía qué cojones estaba sucediendo, pero aun así, creyó conveniente mantener la compostura, y manejarlo con serenidad. Suspiró.

— No sé qué rayos pasa… Pero… ¿Podemos hablar?

La chica se soltó de su agarre y lo observó con desdén. Poco después, decidió por fin hablar:  
— Si tanto quieres hablar… puedes hacerlo con tu _**compañerita**_.

Redfox parpadeó un par de veces.

— ¿De… qué _**mierda**_ estás hablando…?

Lilly y Mirajane se observaron y negaron con la cabeza. ¿Qué acaso él no podía ser un poco más… delicado? Siempre tenía que acudir a las palabrotas.

— No te hagas del estúpido. — restregó ella, dejando a los tres anonadados—. ¿Por qué no vas y le pides a _**tu Juvia**_ que te haga compañía? De seguro ella _**sí**_ quiere hablar…

— Espera un segundo… ¿QUÉ?

Nuevamente la albina y el exceed intercambiaron miradas de soslayos, ambos incrédulos a lo que acababan de escuchar.

McGarden puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no vas?— empezó a hablar con sarcasmo—. ¿O acaso es que ya han actuado demasiado, que hablar con ella te parecería aburrido?

El Dragon Slayer hizo una mueca exagerada, denotando su extremo desconcierto. Observó para todos los lados con apremio.

— Okey, lo que dices no tiene sentido…– dijo más para sí mismo. La observó nuevamente, y la tomó de los hombros—. ¿Te has vuelto loca?

— ¡No te atrevas a llamarme loca!— el grito que emprendió, se oyó a más de una milla de distancia—. ¡Eres un insensible de mierda, Gajeel!

Él respiró repetidas veces, en busca de poder recobrar la calma. Sabía que ella estaba pasando por algo nuevo y difícil, así que supuso que los casi seis meses que llevaba de embarazo eran bastante estresantes, y le causaban algún tipo de alucinación. No veía otra explicación lógica a su actitud.

— No… no es que sea insensible…— habló con más suavidad, llegando al extremo su paciencia—. Pero estás suponiendo algo equivocado—

— ¡Pasaste tres días y noches enteras con ella!— restregó—. Claro, sin contar que lo único que me dices últimamente es: "Saldré de misión con Juvia"— dijo imitando la voz masculina—. ¡¿Hasta cuándo, Gajeel?!

— ¡Cálmate! ¿Quieres?— la sacudió sin mucha fuerza por lo hombros—. Todo eso es por petición del maestro— explicó—. Se supone que, por haber sido compañeros en _Phantom_, nuestro puto trabajo en equipo es bueno—

— ¡No intentes engañarme!— se soltó de su agarre.

— No puedes dudar de algo tan estúpido como esto— insistió—. Además, enana, sabes lo mucho que ella ama a Gray, incluso—

— ¡No me llames enana!—interrumpió con amargura en la voz—. Además, no haces más que volver a mencionar algo de ella…— continuó—. ¿Por qué, Gajeel? ¿Porque es más bonita que yo?— inquirió—. ¿Porque no tiene el vientre hinchado como una pelota? ¿O porque sus senos son más grandes que los mío?

Redfox quedó observándola.

— Levy…— titubeó unos cuántos segundos—. ¿Te estás escuchando? Nunca oí semejante estupidez como la que—

— ¡Sólo responde!— esta vez, la voz de la chica denotaba inmensa angustia—. ¿Ya no me quieres? Es por el embarazo, ¿verdad? Ya no soy atractiva para ti…

Él se masajeó las sienes. Todo estaba de cabeza. Era un enorme y puto malentendido. ¡Ella lo entendía todo de manera incorrecta!

— Pues, lo lamento, si es así…— continuó ella con su discurso—. Que me haya embarazado no fue sólo culpa mía. Tú también quisiste hacerlo…— parecía querer llorar en cualquier momento—. Sé que debimos cuidarnos, pero en ese momento teníamos las hormonas alborotadas, y la cabeza en otro lado, y—

Gajeel no podía creer que aquella fuera realmente _**su**_ Levy.

La dulce y tierna enana que le regalaba una sonrisa cada mañana, un beso cada noche, y que lo despertaba cada madrugada para solicitar peculiares y ocurrentes antojos, producto de su tempranero, pero al mismo tiempo, dichoso embarazo.

No.

Ella estaba alterada. No dejaba de parlotear con tanta frustración y rapidez sobre sus celos sin sentido alguno. Lo estaba sacando de quicio.

Entonces, él recordó una de sus tantas conversaciones con Natsu Dragneel:

…_**G&L…**_

— _Hey, no saben qué me sucedió ayer cuando fui a la biblioteca a buscar un libro con Lucy…— comentó eufóricamente el Dragon Slayer de fuego._

— _No me interesa. — él, como siempre, tajante, preciso y sincero._

— _Yo tampoco quiero oír nada de eso…— dijo por su parte aquel pervertido mago de hielo—. De seguro se trata de otra de tus estupideces._

— _¡No es así, Gray, Gajeel!— insistió el peli rosa. — ¡Yo besé a Lucy!_

_Ambos se observaron con suspicacia luego de que Natsu comentara aquello. Oh, vamos. ¿Quién creería eso?_

_Al rato, estallaron en carcajadas._

— _¡Es enserio!— se ofendió Dragneel._

— _Sí, claro, flamita._

— _¡No, de verdad!— juró—. Ella quería tomar un libro prohibido sin permiso, porque dijo que debía arreglar algo. Yo la acompañé y cuando estábamos allí, ella no dejaba de hablar y hablar de sobre qué se trataba. Entonces, escuché unos pasos que se acercaban a la biblioteca._

_Fullbuster enarcó una ceja._

— _Temía que nos descubrieran y nos castigaran, así que, como tenía las manos ocupadas, y no podía callarla con palabras… ¡la besé!— exclamó—. El peligro se alejó, y ella me golpeó luego, pero… ¡Fue lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido! Se los recomiendo…_

…_**G&L…**_

Una lamparita encendió la mente del Redfox.

— En realidad, mis pechos siempre fueron pequeños…— se seguía quejando McGarden—. Pero tenía esperanzas en que el embarazo ayudara con algo… Y no sabía—

Levy no pudo seguir hablando. Abrió enormemente los ojos, cuando sintió los labios de su novio moverse insistentemente sobre los suyos.

Ella aún no se movía de lugar, seguía sentada en aquel incómodo banquillo, mientras su _hombre de acero_ la acorralaba contra la barra del lugar, y la besaba con la misma fogosidad que era habitual en él cuando afirmaba _**desearla**_.

Segundos después, cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar, relajándose un poco, dedicándose a responderle aquel atroz roce, porque, más que besarla, Gajeel le estaba _**partiendo**_ – como se dice vulgarmente – la boca.

No pasó mucho para que el Dragon Slayer decidiera romper el beso, de manera dulce y pausada, dejando insatisfecha y, al mismo tiempo, desconcertando aún más a la usuaria del Solid Script.

— G-Gajeel… ¿q-qué te pasa?— inquirió ella titubeante y algo sonrojada.

Aquello había sido sumamente extraño y vergonzoso. Su novio siempre fue bastante frío y reservado, incluso en temas de simples besos en público. Nunca le habían gustado esas cosas – por lo que cuando estaban solos no se guardaba nada, y despertaba lo que ella llamaba instinto animal – pero allí estaba, de la nada, la había besado como si su vida dependiese de ello, frente a los curiosos ojos de todo el gremio.

— Gee hee*— la distancia existente entre ellos aún era mínima. La observó con intensidad sin dejar de sonreír—. No vuelvas a decir que ya no te quiero…— advirtió. Ella se ruborizó aún más y observó fugazmente a los lados.

Había muchos magos oyéndolos.

— Y-yo…— ella calló justo en el momento en que él la tomó de la barbilla y le levantó el rostro con un dedo. Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse directamente, pero esta vez de una manera agradable y pacífica.

— Y… suponer que no te necesito…— se acercó a besarla gentilmente en la comisura derecha de los labios—. Es el error más grande que puedes cometer, enana, ¿sabes por qué?

Ella lo observó interrogante.

— Porque, incluso ahora mismo, lo único que me impide hacerte cosas _**sucias**_— dijo con una sonrisa pícara, ocasionando que a la pobre le diera vueltas la cabeza—. Es esta hermosa pancita…— le acarició el vientre con sutileza—. en donde descansa lo que más quiero en la vida, aparte de ti, claro…

Levy, en extremo avergonzada de sus actos, sonrió bastante conmovida por las palabras de su hombre, el padre de la niña que estaba esperando. A pesar de haberse embarazado a los diecisiete años, él nunca la abandonó y, en todo momento la apoyó. Jamás debió desconfiar así de él.

— Gajeel…

— Gee hee*

El pelinegro se separó de su amada, sin dejar de verla a los ojos y sonreírle singularmente. Levy se veía demasiado bella y adorable con aquel sonrojo violento, y el vientre crecidito sólo le era un plus a su ternura.

Se relajó. Había estado muy tensa. Y, además, todo ese alarido le había causado inmensa… ¿hambre?

— Vamos, Lilly… — habló de pronto el Dragon Slayer, dirigiendo su mirada a un exceed más que sorprendido—. Debemos informar al maestro acerca del trabajo que acabamos de terminar…

— Sí…— el pequeño gato le hizo un gesto de despedida a las chicas y siguió a su dueño, quien sonrió una vez más a su novia, y decidió emprender la marcha.

— ¡Gajeel!— exclamó McGarden con un tono carmesí en las mejillas, mientras su estómago rugía con fuerza—. Y-yo…

— Cualquier dulce con limón…— afirmó él, antes de salir por la puerta.

Ella le dio la razón, sintiéndose avergonzada por enésima vez en la tarde. Él la conocía tan bien, y – a pesar de tener sus contratiempos – la hacía tan feliz.

Lanzó un suspiro profundo, y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

— Vaya, vaya…

Se giró completamente para observar a su amiga un tanto extrañada.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, había sido la misma Mirajane quien le dio aquella ideas raras de que probablemente su hombre podría estar _**divirtiéndose**_ con la maga de agua durante las misiones.

_Supongo que le debo una disculpa a Juvia_— pensó para sus adentros la de cabellos azules.

¿Lo habría hecho Mira apropósito?

Estuvo a punto de reclamarle cuando, repentinamente, alguien ingresa al gremio haciendo un enorme alboroto.

— ¡Mira-nee!

La menor de los Strauss estaba hecha una fiera. El enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas de porcelana, no pasó desapercibido para la McGarden. La mayor observó a su hermana con una sonrisa.

Pareciera que desde un principio veía venir el reclamo.

— ¡¿Por qué se te ocurrió enviarme a darle ese recado al Elf-nii-chan justo ahora?!

— Lisanna…

— ¡_**Sabías**_ que estaba en "_**eso"**_, con Evergreen! ¿No es así?

— Vaya, vaya…

— ¡Mira-nee!— chilló la albina menor—. ¡No quería ver _**eso**_!

Levy no pudo contener la risa y empezó a carcajearse, mientras Lisanna seguía lamentándose, y alegando que se quedaría _**traumada**_ de por vida.

Mirajane era un caso perdido.

Fue una tonta al desconfiar de su Gajeel, sabiendo de las ideas locas de su amiga maga de clase S. cualquier cosa que dijera, ¡podía resultar ser una falsa alarma!

Se había comportado muy mal con su Gajeel.

Mientras pensaba en cómo enmendarlo, seguía riendo de la furia de Lisanna, y de las ocurrencias de una Mirajane que parecía querer encubrir todo con su siempre despreocupada y tranquilizante sonrisa.

**x**

**x**

…_El que es celoso, no es nunca celoso por lo que ve; con lo que se imagina basta…_

**x**

**x**

* * *

**¿Y bien?**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**A mí me enterneció escribir a una Levy embarazada, y encima celosa... ^^ Ah! Esa Mira es taaan ocurrente... Pobre Lisanna u.u ¿Ustedes qué piensan?**

**Bien, nos leemos pronto!**

**Abrazotes a todos!**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
